moose_entriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikkid Karz Series 1
Note: This is Phanpy444's page ONLY. Do not edit at all, or there will be consequences! "Wikkkid Karz--Truckz, Trackz, & Packz" ''--Moose's description of Wikkid Karz on the website'' Wikkid Karz are a new product made by Moose. They were unveiled at the Toy Fair 2015, and were released in the fall of the same year. Wikkid Karz are basically these collectible cars/trucks that have a little clutch thing on the bottom that keeps them on all sorts of tracks. For example, you slide your Kar on to the track with a line going down the middle. The clutch thing will keep your Kar on the track as he slides down. This gives them the ability to go upside down or in loop-de-loops. There are 35 Karz to collect in Series 1. There are rare "Disko Karz" that have lights on the sides. The lights will shine all sorts of different colors. When your Disko Karz go down the track (once you've turned them on, as they require one triple A battery), they shine like a disco ball. The rest of the Karz are either common or uncommon. Unlike The Trash Pack, there is only one color of each Kar. They are either classified as common, uncommon, or rare. The normal Karz are made of basically the same material as Beyblades. One feature of the Karz is that each comes with their own special profile Kard. These Kardz include the artwork, stats, and rarity of the Kar. Each pack includes the Kardz of the Karz that are inside. The rare Karz' Kardz tend to have higher stats, and are therefore slightly better than the normal Karz. They also are 3D. Another feature of the Karz is that each pack comes with an online code. Foil Bag, 3 Pack, you name it, it has one. The online codes can be redeemed on the Wikkid Karz website for Koinz. Koinz are basically virtual money that you can cash in on their website for "Kool" prizes. After the success of this series, another series was released a few months later. You can see this series here: (link coming soon) Packz 1 Pack: '''Includes 1 Kar, 1 Kard, 1 Online Code, & 1 collector's/instructions guide. Price: $3 '''3 Pack: '''Includes 3 Karz, 3 Kardz, 1 Online Code, & 1 collector's/instructions guide. Price: $9 '''7 Pack: '''Includes 7 Karz, 7 Kardz, 1 Online Code, & 1 collector's/instructions guide. Price: $15 Trackz '''Loop-De-Loop: '''A simple loop-de-loop track. Has a liitle ramp at the start to slide your Kar on to. Includes instructions/ideas booklet. Price: $15 '''Twisty Track: '''A slide-like track with an elevator to slide your Kar on to. Twists around like a slide. Track curves in circle shape. Track curves 5 times. Includes exclusive Kar Burn-Rubber Bee and instructions/ideas booklet. Price: $25 '''Race Track: A figure 8 racetrack. Slide 2 Karz onto the start line, then press the button to launch them. They will go really fast across the track. Includes exclusive Karz Motor Mouse and Speedster Squirrel + instructions/ideas booklet. Price: $30 Karz Dino Karz: *Road Rex *Spike *Platez *Terror-Dactyl *Road Raptor *Bruteasaurus Monster Truckz: *Clopz *Troll Treader *Oiled Ogre *The Jawbreaker *The Burn *Fired Hydra Kritter Karz: *Vroom Vulture *Speedah *Road Hog *Roarin' Rhino *Fryin' Lion *Big Blue *Bear Buggy *Master Moose *Bronco Buggy *Fired-Up Fish City Karz: *Fired Truck *Kop Kar *Taxi Tires *Ice Cream Racer *Hot Mail *Fast Food Truck Disko Karz: *Blinding Bat *The Glare *Koolio Kar *Afro Engine *Angered Angler *Roarin' Rainbow Category:Phanpy444 Category:Products Category:Wikkid Karz Category:Wikkid Karz Series 1